El premio
by Irish light9
Summary: Este fic forma parte del reto Rated M del foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas". Scorpius Malfoy acaba de ganar el partido de Quidditch más importante del año, pero su premio no es la copa como el cree. Su premio tiene nombre y apellido, es Rose Weasley


Este fic forma parte del reto Rated M del foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas". Para eso me tocó la combinación vestuarios de Quidditch y medianoche. Este es un fic de rated M, por lo que contiene escenas y vocabulario para mayores de edad, si eres menor de edad lo vas a leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Nunca he escrito uno de estos, así que espero que les guste y me den su sincera opinión.

Disclaimer: Lamentablemente ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino que son propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling.

Disfruten

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>El premio<span>**_

Era medianoche y Scorpius Malfoy aún podía sentir en su cabeza el retumbar de los gritos de sus compañeros de casa luego de ganar el juego de Quidditch más importante del año. Él, su capitán, había llevado al equipo de Slytherin a ganar la copa ese año.

Las rivalidades entre las casas ya no eran tan marcadas como cuando su padre había asistido a Hogwarts, pero sentía una especial satisfacción por haberle ganado a Gryffindor. Los ideales de cada casa o la historia entre ambas no tenían nada que ver con su rechazo contra los leones, sino que más bien era cierta estudiante de esa casa lo que provocaba en él un rechazo general.

Se dio la vuelta en la ducha, dejando que agua caliente aliviara los dolores de espalda que tenía por haber estado más de cuatro horas sobre una escoba. Había sido el partido más peleado y emocionante que le había tocado jugar, pero sin duda había valido la pena y volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces.

Cortó el agua y se envolvió una toalla en las caderas, tomó otra y seco su cabeza, pensando en toda la cerveza que mantequilla y whisky de fuego que sus compañeros habían lanzado sobre él. Camino hacia los casilleros de los vestuarios de Quidditch, alegrándose de que sus compañeros estuvieran en la fiesta y no ahí, quería disfrutar la victoria, sin interrupciones, abrazos o palmadas en la espalda.

Retiró la toalla de su cabeza y entonces la vio. Sentada en el banco frente a su casillero, mirando fijamente la puerta de éste, como si la respuesta a lo que sea que estuviera pensando estuviera en esa puerta de lata. Estaba tan absorta que no se dio cuenta cuando él se fue acercando sin hacer ruido, hasta que estuvo a un metro de ella.

—¿Weasley? —Preguntó

Ella levantó la vista lentamente, observándolo desde los pies, lo que estaba oculto por la toalla, su torso y finalmente su cara. Un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus pómulos, para luego volver toda su cara roja, pero su mirada se mantuvo seria durante todo momento. Se levantó del banco y estiró las imaginarias arrugas de sus pantalones.

—De capitán a capitán, felicitaciones, Malfoy —dijo extendiendo su mano.

Scorpius miró su mano despectivamente y luego soltó una carcajada, volvió a mirarla y la carcajada se convirtió en una risa sin control, tanto que se dobló en dos cuando ya no aguantó más. Rose frunció el ceño, pero siguió esperando pacientemente con la mano extendida.

—Scorpius… —dijo con voz impaciente.

Cuando por fin dejó de reírse y fue capaz de enderezarse y apoyarse contra su casillero, bastó solo una mirada a su pequeña mano extendida para que las risas volvieran, era algo tan de hombres que se veía ridículo en alguien tan pequeño como ella. Rose suspiró fuertemente, retiró la mano y se encaminó a la salida.

—Vamos, Weasley —dijo con una sonrisa en la cara —era solo una broma, vamos a apretarnos las manos como dos buenos capitanes.

Rose giró la cabeza para verlo, él todavía la miraba con burla. Enojada, le hizo un gesto poco decoroso para una dama como diría su madre y siguió caminando. Había avanzado cinco pasos cuando sintió el brazo de Scorpius acercándola contra su pecho, en pocos segundos ya la había girado y puesto ambas manos en su cintura.

— ¡Suéltame, Malfoy! —dijo poniendo las manos en su pecho desnudo y empujándolo.

—Que yo recuerde, nunca te quejaste cuando te sostuve así, Weasley —dijo remarcando su apellido y apretándola un poco más contra él. La sonrisa ya había desaparecido de su cara.

—Eso fue antes de que terminaras conmigo, grandísimo idiota.

—Punto para Gryffindor, sabelotodo. Ya diste las felicitaciones, puedes largarte. —Con esto la soltó y le dio la espalda, caminando hacia su ropa.

Rose lo observó desde la entrada de los vestuarios. Dos meses separados era más que suficiente, al menos para ella. Fue hacia donde estaba Scorpius sentado en el banco.

—Antes de largarme —dijo con sarcasmo —hay un par de cosas que tengo que decir.

—No me interesa escucharte —dijo, empezando a ponerse los pantalones.

—A mí no me interesa lo que quieras —dijo quitándole la ropa de las manos.

—Si lo que quieres es algo más que una conversación, vas a tener que hacer fila, pelirroja —dijo sonriendo sugerentemente.

—Ya te gustaría, hurón. —Estaba parada frente a él, con los pantalones aún en la mano. Se agachó frente a él y arrojó los pantalones al suelo. —Entiendo que estés enojado…

Scorpius bufó. Ella suspiró.

—Lo entiendo, pero también tienes que entender que no podía ir paseándome contigo de la mano por Hogwarts frente a toda mi familia.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó mirándola seriamente.

—Porque mi familia está loca, más bien mi padre.

—No le tengo miedo a tu padre —dijo sin ninguna duda, la mirada desafiante.

—Lo sé, Scorpius, pero estábamos tan bien, no quería arruinarlo.

—Lo hiciste.

—¿En serio? Porque tú terminaste conmigo, la primera vez que las cosas no salieron como tú querías y te fuiste. —Se levantó enojada y caminó hacia la puerta, nunca era posible razonar a él cuando se ponía de ese humor.

Enojado, él tomó la toalla y empezó a secar su cabeza, que se jodiera. Estaba concentrado en eso cuando de pronto sintió algo húmedo en su espalda, el toque fue casi ínfimo, pero volvió a sentirlo, en conjunto con las manos de Rose acariciando sus hombros. Sintió como las caricias de sus manos iban acompañadas de besos. Dejó la toalla a un lado y se quedó lo más quieto que pudo.

Las manos de Rose acariciaban suavemente sus hombros y brazos, una y otra vez, secando las gotas de agua que habían quedado en su espalda y brazos. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Ella se pegó a su espalda, haciendo que sus pechos lo tocaran, sus manos descendieron por sus pectorales acariciando cada depresión hasta llegar a su estómago plano cubierto de vello rubio. Mientras él se sobresaltaba y miraba incrédulo sus manos, ella depositaba más besos en su cuello blanquecino.

—¿A ti que te parece? —preguntó con la voz amortiguada en su cuello. Él se giró y se miraron, no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó arqueando una ceja y rogándole a Merlín que su respuesta fuera positiva.

En lugar de contestarle, le puso la mano detrás del cuello, peinando su cabello rubio en el proceso. Sin dudar, acerco sus labios a los de él y dejo que se rozaran en una caricia sensual. Scorpius no necesitó más estímulo que eso para besarla y tomar su cintura para sentarla a horcajadas sobre él, todo sin romper el beso.

Como novios se habían besado en incontables ocasiones, eso era lo que más hacían en las ocasiones en las que se encontraban detrás de las armaduras de los pasillos o en las rondas de prefectos cuando nadie podía verlos, pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones había sentido a Rose tan segura de lo que estaba haciendo como en ese momento, apasionada sí, provocativa, no apropósito.

Sin perder el tiempo, Scorpius empezó a desabotonar el chaleco escarlata que ella traía puesto, cuando soltó el último botón, envío la prenda al suelo, sin importarle dónde caía. Pasó sus manos por debajo de su camiseta y acaricio y apretó sus caderas, sin ningún obstáculo entre sus manos y la piel de Rose. Cuando ella sintió esas caricias suspiró sonoramente y sin poder evitarlo se removió en regazo, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Scorpius.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, no voy a poder parar.

—¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó, sin comprender.

Scorpius tomó sus caderas y presionó su erección contra ella.

—Eso. —dijo, para luego volver a repetir el movimiento, está vez más profundo.

Los ojos de Rose se dilataron de sorpresa y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, su respiración se volvió completamente irregular a medida que su cuerpo le pedía más, más caricias, más de Scorpius, más piel.

—No quiero que te detengas —dijo mirándolo seriamente, para luego moverse lentamente sobre él, el instinto la hizo girar las caderas y empujar sus pechos contra él.

Y ese fue el punto de no retorno para Scorpius. Desesperado, le sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y tomando por la cintura, la levantó, empujándola contra los casilleros. Ella se dejó guiar sin resistencia y tomó el nudo que ataba la toalla.

—Aún no —dijo él, quitando su mano y atrapándola sobre su cabeza.

Mientras besaba su cuello y sentía el olor florar característico de Rose, usó su otra mano para desabotonar el pantalón y sin pedir permiso, soltó sus manos y la volteó, pegando todo su cuerpo al de ella, jadeando de deseo en su o+ido y dejando que sus cuerpos se tocasen donde pudiesen, sus pecho contra su espalda, su erección contra su trasero, su boca contra su cuello cuando fue besando desde la raíz de su pelo hasta la base de la espalda, disfrutando de cada pequeño estremecimiento que la recorría, mordiendo su oído para oírla jadear y sentir como apretaba su trasero contra él, pidiendo y provocando al mismo tiempo . Volvió a darla vuelta y se arrodilló frente a ella, besando sus pechos sobre el sostén, sintiendo con su lengua como el pezón se erguía pidiendo más, pasó al otro pecho y le dedicó la misma atención que al primero, lamió por sobre el borde del sostén, mordió levemente esas protuberancias que tanto lo tentaban. Siguió lamiendo más allá de lo que la ropa permitía, tratando de alcanzar lo prohibido. Siguió su camino por el estómago, jugando con la piel tersa de esa zona y finalmente sobre el borde de sus bragas. Tomó el borde de los pantalones por la parte trasera y a medida que los fue bajando fue acariciando su trasero, permitiendo que sus manos vagasen por donde quisieran, incluso disfrutando el hecho de acariciar la parte trasera de sus muslos.

Esto era lo más lejos que habían llegado antes, por lo que cuando se levantó y miró los ojos entrecerrados de Rose, supo que era algo importante y aunque dijo que no se detendría, creía que su primera vez tenía que ser especial y no en los vestuarios de Quidditch.

—Rose… —alcanzó a decir cuando ella lo acalló con un beso apasionado —Espera.

Ella lo miró con los labios rojos e hinchados. Se veía preciosa.

—Deberíamos buscar otro lugar. —dijo pateándose mentalmente ya que en ese estado no iba a poder caminar a ninguna parte o tampoco concentrarse como para aparecerse.

—¿No quieres esto? —preguntó insegura.

—Sabes que sí —dijo presionándose contra ella —pero creo que te vas a arrepentir de que sea aquí y ahora. —dijo señalando los ventuarios.

En lugar de contestar, soltó en nudo que sostenía la toalla y dejó que ésta cayera, sin alejar la mano más de lo necesario. Miró hacia abajo y luego a sus ojos, sin dejar de mirarlo tomó su miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo. de arriba a abajo, lentamente, permitiéndose descubrir la textura, la suavidad y la dureza que habían estado ocultas tras la toalla. La cabeza de Scorpius cayó hacia adelante murmurando maldiciones u oraciones, eran imposibles de descifrar, solo podía descasar la frente contra los casilleros y sentir las manos de Rose sobre él. Siguieron así por un momento, hasta que él tomó sus manos y sin decir una palabra, deslizó las manos por los brazos hasta llegar al broche del sostén y cuándo éste cedió, lo deslizó lentamente por sus brazos llenos de pecas, hasta que finalmente acompañó al resto de la ropa. Sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a sus pechos, no podría apartar la mirada ni aunque quisiera. Pasó sus manos por su estómago y a medida que seguía bajando, quitó sus bragas, rozando intencionalmente la entrepierna de Rose, ya nada se interponía entre ellos.

De pronto, Rose puso una pierna sobre su cadera y acercó su cuerpo hasta que ambos se tocaron, piel con piel, el calor de ambos cuerpos se mezcló. Y Scorpius se descontroló. Tomó la otra pierna y elevó a Rose hasta poder sostenerla por el trasero, apoyándole la espalda contra los casilleros, poniendo sus pechos a la altura de su boca, con la cual comenzó a rendirles devoción de inmediato. Con cuidado, comenzó a introducir su miembro, lenta y suavemente, centímetro a centímetro, dejando que la humedad de Rose envolviera, lo calentara y le permitiera entrar.

Rose observó el esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo por no apurarse, por ser suave e ir lento, pero ella necesitaba algo, ahora, necesitaba llenar un vacío en su interior y sabía exactamente qué era lo que necesitaba. Se deslizó un poco hacia abajo, disfrutando la sensación de ser tenerlo en su interior y poco a poco el pene de Scorpius entró más profundamente.

—Scorpius… —gimió Rose, pidiéndole más.

Él al escuchar su gemido se introdujo hasta el fondo, perdiendo la cabeza en el proceso Espero hasta que ella se acostumbrara a la invasión, sintiéndola latir a su alrededor. Cuando escuchó que la respiración de ella se volvía más regular y que se movía ligeramente contra él, volvió a salir y empujó nuevamente.

—Sujétate de mí —le dijo.

Cuando ella siguió su orden, empezó a empujar una y otra vez, saliendo y entrando, a veces más rápido y otras más lento, disfrutando la sensación de ir sintiendo centímetro a centímetro como se introducía en ella, la fricción de sus cuerpos, tenerlo contra él desnuda. Las respiraciones se hicieron más rápidas, los besos más erráticos, sin importarles el ruido de los gemidos y las respiraciones que resonaban en los vestuarios.

Con un gemido, Rose apretó las piernas a su alrededor y clavando las uñas en su espalda, gritó su nombre, estremeciéndose tanto que él lo sintió como si viniera de su cuerpo. Se permitió no pensar, solo sentir. Scorpius empujó un par de veces más y apretando sus nalgas se dejó ir por completo, sintiendo que había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Sin poder seguir sosteniéndolos con las piernas, Scorpius se sentó con ella sobre él, dejando que cada mínimo movimiento les enviara nuevas sensaciones de satisfacción. Fueron recuperando el ritmo de sus respiraciones y la conciencia poco a poco. Cuando ambos respiraron normalmente, ella lentamente se levantó, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, tomó la toalla del piso y se encaminó a las duchas.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Scorpius.

—Ducharme, ¿vienes? —preguntó extendiéndole una mano y sonriéndole.

—¿Qué pasa con tu familia?

—Ya saben que estoy aquí, tienen el mapa del tío Harry. A la mierda lo que piensen. —dijo con un movimiento de hombros desinteresado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó sin vergüenza de estar desnudo y fue a la ducha con ella. Esto era mejor que haber ganado la copa.

Hay rumores que cuentan que ni Scorpius Malfoy ni Rose Weasley llegaron a la fiesta en toda la noche.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, si les ha gustado pueden pasar por el foro y ver los otros fics en competencia.<em>

_Cualquier crítica, buena o mala se agradece._


End file.
